1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lip gloss and brush assembly and, more particularly, to a lip gloss and brush assembly containing the lip gloss and lip brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lip gloss and brush assembly in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6-8 comprises a container 10, a fixed sleeve 11, a movable sleeve 12, a brush 14, a retaining cap 15, and a cover 16. The container 10 is a soft compressible body and contains a lip gloss therein. The container 10 has an end portion formed with an outlet 101 having an outer thread. The. fixed sleeve 11 is secured in the outlet 101 of the container 10 and has an inside formed with a mounting recess 114 and a peripheral wall formed with an inlet 113 connected to the mounting recess 114 and an inside of the container 10. The fixed sleeve 11 has two ends each formed with a locking flange 111 locked on the outlet 101 of the container 10 to secure the fixed sleeve 11 to the outlet 101 of the container 10. The mounting recess 114 of the fixed sleeve 11 has a top formed with a limit flange 115. The movable sleeve 12 is movably mounted in the mounting recess 114 of the fixed sleeve 11 and has an inside formed with a receiving recess 123 connected to the mounting recess 114 of the fixed sleeve 11. The movable sleeve 12 has a mediate portion formed with a limit flange 121 that is movable to abut the limit flange 115 of the fixed sleeve 11 and has an upper end formed with a mounting portion 124 having an annular stop flange 122 protruded from the mounting recess 114 of the fixed sleeve 11. A spring 13 is mounted on the movable sleeve 12 and biased between the limit flange 121 of the movable sleeve 12 and the bottom wall of the fixed sleeve 11 to push the movable sleeve 12 upward. The brush 14 is mounted in the receiving recess 123 of the movable sleeve 12. The retaining cap 15 is mounted on the mounting portion 124 of the movable sleeve 12 and rested on the stop flange 122 of the movable sleeve 12 to retain the brush 14 in the movable sleeve 12. The cover 16 is mounted on the outlet 101 of the container 10 to cover the brush 14 and has an inner wall formed with a press edge 161 rested on the stop flange 122 of the movable sleeve 12.
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 8, after the cover 16 is removed from the outlet 101 of the container 10, the spring 13 pushes the movable sleeve 12 upward to connect the receiving recess 123 of the movable sleeve 12 to the mounting recess 114 of the fixed sleeve 11. Thus, when the container 10 is compressed by a user, the lip gloss contained in the inside of the container 10 is compressed to flow through the inlet 113 and the mounting recess 114 of the fixed sleeve 11 into the receiving recess 123 of the movable sleeve 12 to be absorbed by the brush 14 for use with the user.
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, after the cover 16 is mounted on the outlet 101 of the container 10, the press edge 161 of the cover 16 is rested on the stop flange 122 of the movable sleeve 12 to compress the spring 13 and to press the movable sleeve 12 downward to interrupt the connection between the receiving recess 123 of the movable sleeve 12 and the mounting recess 114 of the fixed sleeve 11 to prevent the lip gloss contained in the inside of the container 10 from entering the receiving recess 123 of the movable sleeve 12.
However, the spring 13 is immersed in the lip gloss, so that the spring 13 is easily worn out during a long-term utilization. Thus, the movable sleeve 12 cannot be pushed upward easily to connect the receiving recess 123 of the movable sleeve 12 to the mounting recess 114 of the fixed sleeve 11, so that the lip gloss cannot enter the receiving recess 123 of the movable sleeve 12 easily, thereby choking the lip gloss, and thereby failing the lip gloss and brush assembly.